secret's, legends and mystery's
by whitetiger2712
Summary: after their adventure in the far east, jack and Kim decided to continue searching over that mysterious book. together they found out the original was written in an other language and contained a power full spell that can destroy humanity if misused. they are about to take an new adventure, this time, to a place they thought it didn't exist.
1. Chapter 1

**it was a long time ago since i written LITFE. but now and here is the sequel of that story.  
if you haven't read Lost in the far east yet, it would be my advise to read that one first.  
anyway, please have fun reading and review this chapter.**

**Jack's POV**

It was wet and cold when I opened the window that overlooked the street.  
the weatherman told us yesterday it would rain at the end of the night but I had not spend so much attention to it.  
My parents were gone for the week so I was home alone. And sadly, everyone was busy.  
Kim was studying on the moment, Jerry was busy with a club he was working in.  
Milton was just gone away some day.  
I suspected he ran away with Julie after the tournament.  
For some reason he never stayed in contact. I guess he was just busy.  
The only one who has nothing to do right now was rudy.  
He probably was watching kung fu movies in his apartment on the 3th floor. Should I visit him?  
Nahh he can take care of himself.  
Half a year ago I had won the tournament in Japan and ever since then I was researching on the mysterious book we found in that jungle.  
And, I found some details but not enough to actually do something with it.  
A little clue here about a sunken city.  
A clue there about a god of water, and a lot of nonsense about wizards and magic.  
I couldn't find any regularity in all of this. And today was just the same.  
After the computer was started and I logged in, I took the clues together again and began reading them.  
The morning slipped away and I got frustrated when my phone began ringing.  
I took it and there was Jill. "hey Jack! Guess what?"  
Jill asked. "hey Jill, what is it?" Jill sounded exited and I tried to found out what she had to say but before I could even try.  
"I found a vital clue for your mystery of the book!  
The book was originally written by a Greek oracle and translated in Japanese!  
turns out the book contained a powerful spell that was called, spell of the gods!  
This spell was so powerful that in order to protect the people, it was forbidden to use the spell.  
In order to protect the book, the Greek build a city in the sea to protect it.  
But the people who are used to live in it, made it too prosperous and the gods became jealous of it and let it sink!  
The only thing I don't know is where the city should be located."  
Now it all make sense! All the nonsense I've read totally make sense now.  
"Jill, where did you find all of this?" I asked curious.  
"in Perth is an giant library that contained many stuff about secrets and legends.  
I decided to look in these books and there it was. With exactly the same symbol as that one Kim described."  
At last our work has taken a good turn.  
Since the tournament, Jill, Kim and I had been in contact and al this adventure stuff has made me hungry for more.  
And from the looks of it, Kim has the same experience.  
"hey Jill, mind if we drop by someday soon?" I asked but I already knew what she was gonna say!  
"sure, oh gosh I better begin cleaning up then."  
And after that I heard a little smack from a quick kiss and then the tune that she hang up the phone.  
Since Jill is in university now, she has her own apartment close to her school.  
I began typing all the new information I got down and printed it.  
On Google I looked for a Greek sunken city and soon the name Atlantis dropped in.  
"no way." I whispered. Just the moment Kim walked in.

**Kim's POV**

School was finally over and I was happy about it.  
Last time I spend more time looking for clues of the book, then on my study.  
It concerns mom and dad. To them, it was all I could talk about. The book and Jack. T  
hey never saw me again. Which was true. I spend more nights with jack then at home.  
But what can I say. He has a really soft bed which was meant for two persons.  
The anderson's has excepted me directly and they even buy me my school stuff and clothes and more.  
I could say I moved in with jack. So this time no different.  
The key moved into the lock and I opened the door.  
Ms. Anderson greeted me, and told me jack hasn't come out of his room yet.  
So as quickly as I could I moved up to 'my' room.  
Wow it still feels weird to call jack's room mine.  
I opened the door as I heard Jack whisper, "no way". I smiled. "what is it?" jack shocked up.  
"hey honey." And as expected he stood up from his chair and hugged me intense.  
After that I expected he let go but instead he kissed me and again and again and even more.  
I blushed and when I became from the shock, I kissed back.

One time Ms. Anderson opened the door but after seeing us kiss she apologize and quickly closed the door again.  
After what may be an hour we broke.  
Both of us intense blushing and holding hands jack led me to our bed and put me down.  
"Jill has found the vital clue in our search!"  
so that was why jack has hugged and kissed me so extremely intense.  
"really? What is it?" jack looked me in the eyes and said.  
"the true book is hidden in Atlantis under the eyes of the gods."

**please read and review. **  
**i have put a new element in it but i promise the story will be in the writing style of LITFE.**

**once again. review. **

**whitetiger2712**


	2. Jill

**Jack's POV**

The plane landed and when i looked outside, there was nothing to see but lights surrounded by darkness.  
Yet, I knew we were landed in Australia!  
It got me kinda exited since I was never been here before, plus I got to see Jill again.  
All of that made a whole new adventure.  
I woke up kim and jerry who were coming with me and we went outside.  
The airport of Perth, large, and dark at the moment.  
Jill would be here to get us, but when we stepped outside, she was nowhere to be found yet.  
We walked across some stores and eventually outside.  
After we took our baggage of course. Outside Jill was waiting at a big green jeep.  
She mentioned she has got her license a few months earlier, but I forgot it, I think.  
The first one who saw Jill was, and that surprised me a bit, jerry!  
Suddenly he jelled and run away from us. Leaving us in an awkward position.  
Denying we knew that dude we made our way to Jill and Jerry as well.  
after kim hugged Jill it was my turn to say hi.  
"hey Jack, I am so glad to see you!" I saw kim became a little jealous and I broke our little hug immediately.  
"yeah, glad to see you too Jill. How are ya?" "yeah I am great, in fact I have something I want you to see."  
And she pointed her finger indeed at the jeep behind her. Just like I thought.

"So Jill, what exactly did you found out about the book and Atlantis?" Kim asked.  
The car was just outside Perth heading to Jill's place.  
Sand and dirt flew around everywhere on the road we're taking.  
A tipical sandy road you only see when there are just two or three houses on it. "well" Jill began.  
"I found a few things. First off. The book is known as the book of the gods.  
It contained powerful spells that actually work! Many people tried to find that book but none of them succeeded.  
Second off, according to a legend is the book located in the sunken city of Atlantis. I have found a few cl…."  
"A sunken city!" jerry yelled. "isn't that a city on the bottom of the sea?  
Who do we get there!" I saw Jill looking at him and she said something to him but I couldn't hear it.  
"that is what I just wanted to say. There are roads to the city.  
But they are hard to find and the legend says that they are even harder to get past them."  
Kim and I looked at each other. "Atlantis, where does that sound like?" I asked her. Kim smiled and whispered, "Atlantic."

**Kim's POV**

"there are clues that will lead to the so called 'gates of Atlantis'.  
" Clues? What kind of clues. This is something I can't do anything with.  
"And what kind of clues are we talking about here?"I asked.  
A little harder then I really meant. Jill answered, ignoring the harsh tone I was asking.  
"we're not sure." Maybe something we recently read over because it was not important?  
I didn't know. And honestly, on the moment I didn't even care.  
I was wondering how Australia looked like. Even the dirty street had something amazing.

I guess 30 minutes later we arrived at our place for the night for the next couple of days.  
a little mansion that was totally free from any houses and overlooked a little farm a mile further.  
"this mansion is my aunt and uncle's holiday home.  
They are not here right now so I live here on my own. Please come in and make yourself at home."

Our stuff was in our rooms.  
Me and Jack was given the spare room and jerry has to share a room with Jill.  
Jill said that they cannot use her aunt and uncles room because they don't want that.  
but kept thinking Jill was probably making that up. I knew Jill had an eye on Jerry.  
But if Jerry feels the same way? we didn't know.  
So we're completely installed and Jack and I were laying together on the big bed that was in the middle of the room.  
Close together. Forehead against forehead. Body against body. And it was nice.  
Even though we did this lots of times but every time feels like the first time and that counts for the both of us jack has told me.  
I just knew we would be together forever. And I never wanna loose the feeling I have right now.  
Save, and be loved by someone I adore.  
Just whispering sweet words, giving little kisses and a little talk with each other.  
But as any other time jerry has, and he took the chance t ruin the moment.  
"hey guys. This house is huge! It is even bigger than donna's house! That said something! Ow I'm forgetting to tell that diner is ready."  
He looked disgust at us and then asked us, "what are you two doing?"  
I looked Jack for a moment, then back at Jerry, and said "he you knew we are together. What's so weird about this?"  
And in a reflex I kissed jack. Not a long kiss though. But long enough because when I looked back to jerry, he was gone.  
Jack had to laugh about it and climbed out of the bed, and reached to my hand.  
I took it and he lifted me out, right into his strong arms. We let go and soon after that we're downstairs with the others.

**Jack's POV**

The dinner was delicious. No one could more agree than that. Jill really did a good job cooking.  
after the dinner she asked me to come with her. "I will come too." Kim said immediately.  
Jill looked at kim for a moment but then said, "Okay."  
And the three of us walked upstairs into a little dark room with only a table with a laptop on it.  
Jill took the laptop and put it In the corner of the room. "okay, let's get to busyness." She said.  
And rolled out a map of the whole world. On some places I saw red crosses.  
And kim saw them as well. "are you treasure hunting?" she asked Jill.  
And Jill nodded. "and our treasures are the gates to Atlantis."  
Jill was one and all concentration now.  
"I found out that there are a few places where the gate could hide. Here, here, here, here and here."  
and she pointed at some places above Spain, The Netherlands, Russia, Korea and Australia.  
"the problem is, only one gate is the real one. But I don't have enough money to go to all these places."  
I looked at the map and was thinking about what could be the most realistic to do in this situation.  
But Jill was not finished. The other problem is the Leviathan.  
A gigantic sea monster that guards the gate. Legend says that it can be tamed with a special key that makes you get in the gate."  
I looked kim, who responded. "you mean, like a door?" and Jill nodded.  
"it is indeed like a door. And the Leviathan is the lock. But the legend is extremely vain when it comes to the location of that key."  
and with that she sighs. But there was kim again.  
I could tell she was really interested in what was going on.  
"can you say what's in the book?" Jill nodded and said she will be back soon. And with that she walked out of the door.

**sorry it took so long to write this but i had an amazing writers block so i was not able to figure out how to continue for a long time.**  
**but i won't let you wait any longer. i will update all my story's this week and i try to write the next chapter as soon as possible.  
for now, enjoy the next chapter and tell me what was good and what could be better. thankss.**

**whiteT**


	3. a secret and a fight

**Jack's POV**

"So there is some kind of key that supposed to open a door somewhere in the world?"  
all of this sounded kind of weird to me. Like some kind of Indiana Jones story.  
"I guess so." Kim answered.  
She looked at the map again, and her fingers were sliding over every cross and eventually ended at the Mediterranean sea. Just under Greece.  
"there." She said. "So that must mean, the key is in Europe?" to be honest, I had no idea what she was talking about.  
So I asked her. "Kim? What are you doing?" kim looked at me for a moment.  
And then said, "do you know the story of Atlantis?" I nodded.  
"it sunk to the bottom of the sea because the gods were jealous of the beauty of the city."  
Kim nodded. "yes, and according to the story, where would that city be?" now it made sense to me. "in Greece!" we jelled at the same time!

"of course!" we heard behind us!  
We turned around at the same time and Jill just walked in.  
clearly realizing something she haven't before.  
"I was so busy searching the gates that I forgot the true destination of all!"  
she also stroke over the map but instead of resting on the same spot as Kim, she kept moving till she hit the cross over Spain.  
"that must mean that the gate is right there!" all three of us looked right at a place called Valencia.  
Jill totally forgotten the book I asked for. But luckily Kim told her to read it.  
"ow yeah sorry. Ehm,,, yeah here." And Jill read the page.

"chapter thirteen, the gate to Atlantis. To protect the city. The Atlantians decided to wonder off from the rest of the world.  
But they still wanted to come to the world so they build a gate. Hidden in a mountain at sea.  
But since people found the secret way to the city, they created a monster with the purpose to protect the tunnel and the gate.  
Only Atlantians were allowed to pass thanks to a special key in the shape of a diamond.  
And to make sure no one else could pass they hid that key far away in a cold place with a lot of water. A place called the Utrecht Hill Ridge."  
There was a moment of silence and then I said what we all thought. "So we have to find out where that is."

**Kim's POV**

"Jack, we need to talk!" I said after I spotted Jill winking at him.  
Jack looked weird at me, then said, "okay?" and we walked to our room.  
I opened the door. "go inside." And Jack walked in, and I after him and closed the door.  
"what is it?" I looked at him. "what there is, is you having something going on with Jill."  
Jack started laughing. "what? You think I have something with Jill? That's insane! Why do you think that?"  
wait, am I wrong? Well If I am I won't give in that quick.  
"she is winking at you and flirting and whatever she's doing. And you accept it!"  
it seems like Jack really didn't know what was happening. "really? And you think I like her?"  
followed by, "are you jealous of her?" I knew I was blushing.  
I liked Jill but I could not stand her flirting with my boyfriend!  
"look kim, there is nothing going on between me and Jill. Trust me."  
And after that he leaned in to kiss me. But I pulled away.  
"sorry Jack, I just can't right now. I hope you understand that." And with that I felt Jack behind in our room.

That night it was silent at dinner. All four of us felt some sort of tension but no one wanted to disturb each other's thoughts.  
I saw Jill trying to smile to Jack a few times but every time she did and he knew I was looking he looked down.  
But suddenly he looked up. Right at me and asked, "but how do we gonna get there?" the rest all looked at him.  
Jerry confused, Jill thoughtful and I think I looked a bit ashamed.  
But I wasn't ashamed over the fact that we couldn't find a possible way to Europe.  
More over the fact that Jack now appeared to be a little afraid of me. "well." Jill began.  
"we could by plane but we don't know where to start."  
"what are you saying Jill?"  
"I am saying jack, maybe we should go with a yacht?"  
a moment of silence, then Jerry came into the discussion.  
"okay, but where do you wanna get a yacht seaworthy?" Jill smiled. "wait and see."

Later on I worked at some document about a story I was writing when Jack walked in.  
for some reason he walked straight to the closet, took his laptop and his adapter and walked out.  
No hi, no kisses, nothing. Was it something she said?  
I don't really know. But what I did know was that this was gonna be a long night.  
And I was right. Normally we would cuddle. Kiss a lot and may even do more!  
But this night, we didn't said anything, and laying back to back.  
For some reason I was afraid to ask what was wrong.  
But it was hurting me that jack seem angry at me.  
And the worst thing is, I didn't even know why jack was mad at me!  
After hours of thinking and inspiring the courage, I eventually decided to ask him.  
"Jack?"

**okay i know that i haven't updated in a really long time but i was so busy with school stuff and some other things to write a proper chapter in time.  
i am so sorry. the next chapter will be quicker. that's a promise. **

**R&R **

**whiteT **


End file.
